Dear Bleach
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Ever wanted ask Ukitake if his hair is dyed or ask Mayuri what lies under that mask of his. Well, here is your chance, This is where you the reader can send any question/comment to any character and they will reply. Idea originally belongs to random.A.M. All entries have to be rated K-T.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Bleach**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hey guys, IceCrystal here. This idea was originally done for Fairy Tail by random.A.M (do check it out), credit goes to her. Hope you enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: Is Ulquiorra alive, is IchiRuki canon, No, okay, I do not own **Bleach. **

This is a fiction where YOU, the reader can ask or say anything to any character from Bleach including the zanpaktous but excluding the filler characters. Leave your questions in the review box below and they will answer.

**Format**

Dear/Hi/Yo/Hello_(fill in name of character)

Content

Your name (you can put anything you want, if you don't put anything, pen name shall be taken :D)

**Example**

Hey Rukia,

Your drawings aren't really all that great

IceCrystal

**AN: Happy sending. However note, all queries and entries must be rated K-T**

**IceCrystal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Bleach **

**Chapter2- Letters 1- **

**AN: Thank you to all who sent in letters, please do continue; I appreciate the support a lot. Here's the first lot. Hope this has answered you queries. **

**Letter 1**

Hello Kurotsuchi Mayu-chan

Can you tell me why you have to paint your body up? (Cause underneath all that paints you are one hell of a charmer!)  
Yumi sawamura

_Yumi Sawamura_

_First of all refrain from calling me 'Mayu-chan', you may address me as Taichou or Kurotsuchi-sama. I am quite pleased with your comment that I am_ '_one hell of a charmer!' However painting my body makes me look more scientific- a lot more scientific than Urahara Kisuke. Also, don't you dare, dare share this information with anyone but I am a bit, note, a bit...shy. If you dare share this information, you shall be the next test subject. _

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri_

_12__th __Division Captain(Head of Research Department)_

_Seireitei_

**Letter 2**

Hello Aizen,

How does it feel to be bondaged to a freakin' chair and know you aren't standing up for another dozens of centuries?

With lots of love,  
Jaay-Chan

_Hi Jaay-chan!_

_This is Kusajishi Yachiru because Hair Gel can't write- his arms are tied up. He said it felt bad well actually he said 'mind your own business, brat' but same thing. Did you know I found another secret passageway into Byakushi's house but he told me I can't tell and he'll give me lots of sweets YAY!_

_Kusajishi Yachiru_

_12__th__ Division Lieutenant _

_Seireitei _

**Letter 3**

Ulquiorra,  
Why did you not tell Lord Aizen about the second state of your resurrección?  
-Shirayuki

_Trash_

_Aizen-sama is busy plotting to destroy the world, as his loyal subject I could not bother him with such useless news, however once he is done taking over and becoming king of the world, I shall report the news to him. Till then, I refuse to show anyone my second state of resurreccion. __**(Arrancar Encyclopaedia reference) **__This has answered your trashy question._

_Ulquiorra_

_Quatro Espada_

_Loyal Subject of Aizen-sama_

**Letter 4**

Hello Kenpachi !

I was wondering, are you any good at sewing? 'Cos your clothes must get ripped up loads, considering how much you fight...

TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)

The-OMG-Cat

_Cat kid_

_What kind of pansy name is The-OMG-Cat? What's sewing? When my clothes get ripped I give to some 4__th__ squad pansy and they give it back un-ripped. Like I know what they do in between. That's it, heard Ichigo is here- he is strong. _

_Zaraki Kenpachi _


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Bleach**

**Chapter 2- Letters 5-15**

**AN: Thank you soo much to everyone who sent in a query they were so much fun to reply, and by the way just wanted to say that everyone's query (as long as it is K-T) will answered. I think this was a slightly faster update- well as soon as I get a minimum of 4 letters the new chapter will be up. So keep sending amigos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Has Tatsuki become a shinigami, no, I do not own Bleach.**

**Letter 5**

Dear, Yoruichi-San,

Can you tell us the secret of how you can turn into a black cat?

Sincerely,  
TCC2000 (Fattanion)

_Dear Fattanion_

_If you can beat me at shunpō, I'll think about it, till then No, you can ask Kisuke though.  
Shihouen Youruichi_

**Letter 6**

Dear Renji,  
Are your 'eyebrows' actually eyebrows or are they tattoos? And how do you keep your hair in that perfect ponytail?  
Thanks!  
-PC101

_Hey PC101,  
They are some of my amazing tattoos (my eyebrows are underneath) and my hair, well earlier it was really hard and I needed and extraordinarily good hair tie but now I just ask someone or go myself to the Human World to pick up some things called shampoo and conditioner which makes my hair easy to manage, by the way aren't there plenty more things to notice about me than my lack of eyebrows and great hair like my power for example...  
Abarai Renji  
6th Division Lieutenant  
Seireitri_

**Letter 7**

Dear Rangiku,

Did you get breast implants?

Sincerely,  
Your pervy fan,

Gin Ichimaru

_Gin Imposter,_

_What is a implant? And if you were really Gin you would know it is just by healthy diet of persimmons and you call me Ran-chan. Now that we've established you are a imposter is an implant another thing from the Human World- then I honestly do not care, the only good thing humans have invented are air conditioned shopping malls, do you know how hard it is to properly shop for a good kimono when it is just so hot. Wanna go grab a drink later..you're paying though.  
Matsumoto Rangiku  
10th Division Lieutenant  
Seiretei_

**Letter 8- (on a side note I am an IchiRuki fan but Ichigo has to be in denial)**

Dearest Ichigo,  
Hi.. You know i'm a fan of you and Rukia-sama. Have you ever realize that you and her can be more than friends? You're so cute to be together;) I love you both and please take care of Rukia-sama..  
Snowyncess

_Snowyncess,  
Rukia-sama? She is not a god or anything, And what do you mean by that Rukia and I are best friends, that's it. You love me, Gee, thanks even though I don't know you are pretty nice. Of course, I'll always take care of Rukia- she stopped the rain in my heart.  
Kurosaki Ichigo  
Substitute Shinigami_

**Letter 9**-

Hi Byakuya-sama,  
What will you do if Ichigo decides to court your sister? And.. did you ever smile? ;)  
Snowyncess

_Snowyncess  
I will kill that brat, he most certainly does not deserve my sister. Of course I have, Hisana always said she loved my smile, after her death not many things have wanted to make me smile, that it is all. And what Is ;) supposed to mean?  
Kuchiki Byakuya  
6th Division Captain and Head of the Kuchiki Clan  
Seiretei_

**Letter 10**

Dear Isshin,  
Who do you like better, Yuzu or Karin?  
-Shirayuki

_Shirayuki-chan!  
There is no way to compare- as they grow older Karin's kicks grow stronger and Yuzu's cooking more delicious- ahh Masaki our daughters are so talented. Wait, are you trying to hit on them. Ohhh Mom- our daughters are growing up.  
Kurosaki Isshin  
Kurosaki Clinic_

**Letter 11**

Dear Grimmjow,

First and foremost, I'd like to ask where are you? Next, why did you join hands with Uruhara? I'd love to ask more, but you must be busy training with Chad and Orihime.

With lots of love,  
Jaay-Chan

_Jaay  
The first letter for me, well, to the first question. None of your business, it is not for you to know- second because he can make me more powerful than I am and I have higher chance of meeting and defeating Ichigo.  
Grimmjow Jagerjacquez_

**Letter 12- Ichihime fans you can skip this one**

Dear Isshin-san,  
Do you think Ichigo & Rukia are a good couple? I suggest you could talk to Byakuya about this thing. Kurosaki and Kuchiki will be the greatest and most beautiful family ever!  
Snowyncess

_Snowyncess  
Of course I do, she is my third daughter after all- wait have they already become one. My boy is growing up. Masaki, our son is growing up. Wait...family..they are going to get married- wait Yuzu mentioned something about a wedding planner. Hmm, I have to go rub it in Ryuken's face  
Kurosaki Isshin  
Kurosaki Clinic_

**Letter 13**

Hi Ishida-kun,  
I know you're smart, but do you really need that eyeglasses? Why not use contact lenses? And if you don't, well buy glasses that really fits you so you don't have to adjust them always:D  
Snowsnow

_Snowsnow-san  
I prefer glasses to contact lenses, and I have thought of replacing my glasses often but then have sentimental value to me, plus don't you think I look a bit more cooler when I adjust them  
Ishida Uryu  
Quincy_

**Letter 14**

Hi Kon,  
You know if you're not in a lion plushie, you'd be better as a cockroach. And do you know that you are a small-headed pervert? No doubt Rukia would beat you to death. Haha

Annoyed-at-you-buddy

A_nnoyed-at-you-buddy  
You simply do not appreciate me and you're jealous-Rukia-nee would not, she appreciates my love. But don't tell her anything either and I'll forgive for your earlier insult.  
Kon, the AMAZING_

**Letter 15**

Dear Toshiro,

Do you Like Lieutenant Hinamori  
or Karin more?

Sincerely,  
Some nosy guy

_Some Nosy Guy_

_There is no way to measure how much I like them- Momo is like my older sister and Karin is my best friend. In both cases nothing more nothing less. Don't waste my time with stupid doubts or I'll freeze you to death  
Hitsugaya Toshirō  
10th Division Captain  
Seireitei_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Bleach**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Letter 16**

Dear Zaraki Taichou,

Would you mind if someone would give a cute adorable nickname? Please do respond :)

Yours truly,  
Faatantion Sama

_Faatantion_

_Why would I even want a pansy thing like that. Yachiru does that stuff enough- so NO! Unless you are willing to exchange for a good fight as in better than the one with Ichigo then I may say yes._

_Zaraki Kenpachi_

**Letter 17**

Wazzup Noitra!

This has been bugging me for a while, but why are you such a pervert? But I (slightly :p) respect you because you made Kenpachi excited when he fought you _

-MDW

_You,_

_Get that female off the position of Tres Espada and I'll tell you and of course you should I am the strongest Espada!_

_Gilga Nnoita_

**Letter 18**

Hi Rukia-chan!  
I'm really a fan of yours:D hmm, i just wanna know if have you ever been in love or felt something for a guy? you know.. Perhaps, Ichigo! You two look perfect together! ;)  
IloveIchiRuki

_IloveIchiRuki,_

_Thank you so much- it feels good to know that I have a fan. No, not really I have never had such feelings in my life, though they look very interesting in most of the books I read and why does everyone assume I like Ichigo, I certainly do not have such feelings for him...even if I do how do would I look 'perfect' with him- it would look like a human and a giant walking side by side._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_13__th__ Squad Lieutenant_

_Seireitei_

**Letter 19**

Hi Rukia-chan,  
Your personality and zanpaktou is very admirable. I would love to see your Bankai soon. Your brother is amazing! Hm..And your relationship with Ichigo is very interesting and.. Beautiful;) Arigatou!  
Snowyncess

_Wow Snowyncess_

_I am highly touched by your words of praise. I am training hard every day with Renji in order to increase my strength- I have also been meditating daily in order to help me achieve Bankai. Of course nii-sama is, he is the head of the Kuchiki clan and a captain. I would use 'filled with arguments' rather than 'interesting' but still, thank you._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_13__th__ Squad Lieutenant_

_Seireitei_

**Letter 20**

Hi Orihime-san,  
I like your kindness and sincerity among your comrades. I'm an IchiRuki fan though. But then,I would like to see you with Ishida:D and what's about your 'unique' cooking?  
Snowyncess

_Snowyncess-san_

_Thank you so much- that is very nice with you. IchiRuki? Me with Ishida-kun, no way—my woman's intuition tells me he like Kuchiki-san. Wow, no one has ever called my cooking unique- well, I just think about what might taste good together and put them together._

_Inoue Orihime_

**Letter 21**

Hello Sode no Shirayuki-san!  
Ahh, you and Rukia are so elegant. I wish I could be like you, beautiful, smart & brave.. Why haven't you achieved Bankai? I'm looking forward to it. And what is it like on Rukia's inner world?  
Snowyncess

_Snowyncess-san,_

_Truly your words are gratifying to hear, I have often been called beautiful and elegant but brave and smart are new. The time to achieve Bankai lies in the hands of Rukia. Well, I must say Rukia's inner world is quite wonderful, always filled with snow and icicles, somewhat like a winter wonderland. I must confide in you, during her times of depression such as when Shiba Kaien was found dead it felt like the Sahara desert- thank god that phase didn't last TOO long._

_Sode No Shirayuki_

_Zanpaktou_

**Letter 22**

Hi Ichigo,  
Have you ever heard of Kaien Shiba? And who are you more afraid of, Rukia or Byakuya? Hm, Rukia is great, right? (i hope for a good answer or else i'll ask Rukia to beat you to death)  
Rukia's#1fan

_Rukia's #1 Fan (Wow, Rukia has fans)_

_Yes I have, he used to be the lieutenant before Rukia right, she has told me about him. A lot of people tell me I look like him and according to dad's latest revelations I am related to him, so I guess that makes sense. Rukia, of course- her hits can hurt a lot and you don't know how freaky it was when she jumped out of my closet the first time. But I have to agree with you Rukia is amazing- she is brave and powerful, even if she doesn't realize it._

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Substitute Shinigami _

**Letter 23**

Kurosaki Isshin,  
How DARE you think that I would even think about 'hitting' on your daughters! For your information, I am a FEMALE. And no, I am not homosexual. I will have you know that I am very happy being single and that instead of being overprotective of your daughters, you should be helping us fan girls and trying to get your son to realize that he likes Rukia. ( I'm sure that he's in denial at the moment.) Anyway, my question for you is: When do you think you realized that you were in love with Masaki? Were you like your idiot son and decided that she was just your friend? Or was it love at first sight?  
Signed,  
Shirayuki

_Shirayuki,_

_I was just wondering- after my daughters are so wonderful you can never be sure. Of course not- I am nothing like my idiot son. The moment I set my eyes on Masaki, I knew we were meant for each other and vice-versa. Ah Masaki! *runs to giant poster*_

_Kurosaki Isshin_

_Kurosaki Clinic_

**Letter 24**

Dear Chad,  
Do you get annoyed when people call you by Chad instead of Sado?  
Just wondering  
-PC143

_PC143_

_Not really, I am used to it._

_Sado  
_

**Letter 25**

Dear Rukia,  
If you were to marry someone, would you choose Renji (who fights to die for you) or Ichigo (who fights with you)?  
Still Wondering!  
(And don't attack me with your Sode no Shirayuki!)  
-PC101

_PC101,_

_Of course I won't attack you for no good reason. Both Ichigo and Renji are good friends of mine and I would rather not marry either of them but since you asked to pick I would Ichigo because it would nice to Yuzu and Karin as sisters-in-law and Isshin as a father-in-law. _

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_13__th__ Squad Lieutenant_

_Seireitei_

**Letter 26**

Dear Ran-Chan,

I would love to get a drink sometime and did you forget that I worked for Captain Aizen? He taught me many things that he had researched such as implants. An implant is something you insert into something therefore, a breast implant would mean that you got artificial breasts planted within your original ones from Kurotsuchi which is why you have such large breasts. So answer me. Did you get breast implants?

Sincerely,  
Your Perverted Fan,  
Gin Ichimaru,  
Subordinate of Sosuke Aizen

_Gin,_

_Oh yeah- I remember you telling me something like that – I was really drunk then. Kira lost a bet so he had to get me lots of sake. And of course not, they are totally natural- like I said before it is just a healthy diet of persimmons._

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

_10__th__ Division Lieutenant_

**Letter 27**

Dear Yumichika,

Why do you have two retarded feathers lined with your eyelashes?

Ikkaku Madarane,  
Squad 11, 3rd Seat

_Ikkaku_

_You have asked me this already, just because you have bothered to write it does not change my answer- it makes my already beautiful face look even more beautiful- if you want I know where I can get some for you_

_Ayegesawa Yumichika  
_-

**Letter 28**  
Dear cue ball,

Why are you so bald? It looks like a mini moon and it looks so stupid. Why don't you grow some hair like Kenny?

Your Lieutenant  
Yachi-Yachi

_Lieutenant,_

_I have already explained to you- being bald makes me feel LUCKY! And I would also like to add taichou's hair must be hard to take care of._

_Ikkaku Madarame_

_3__rd__ Seat, 11__th__ Squad_

_Seireitei  
-_

**Letter 29**  
Tees Espada,

Can you put a damn bra on? It's already enough that my Lieutenant wears extremely revealing clothing and I do not need to see any more of this

Captain Hitsugaya,  
Squad 10 Captain

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_No, it makes me feel uncomfortable, and you spend more time with you lieutenant ask her to do so._

_Halibel Tia_

_3__rd__ Espada_

**Letter 30**

Dear Urahara-san,  
Don't you have some other clothes rather than that stripes? What's with your hat? And who is better, you or Mayuri? I wanna see some battle!  
Bleachfan-chan

Bleachfan-chan

_Of course I don't- why would I since I look so amazing in stripes, don't you think. Oh and without my hat my mysterious image would certainly not be complete. How could I, a mysterious yet simple shopkeeper compete with a Captain- you think much too highly of me._

_Urahara Kisuke_

**Letter 31**

Hi Ichigo,  
I certainly don't like strawberry and rabbits. Not until I've known you and Rukia, I found strawberry great and rabbits cool! XOXO  
Certified IchiRuki-chan

_Hello IchiRuki-san,_

_No offense but that is a weird name it sounds like you mashed up my name and Rukia's – um thank you. Go tell the rabbits part to Rukia- I don't like rabbits. And for the 100__th__ time my name does not mean strawberry! But strawberries are really tasty and good for your health so that's good for you_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Substitute Shinigami_

**Letter 32**

Dearest Zangetsu,  
How is it on Ichigo's inner world as of now? And what do you think about Rukia Kuchiki?.. By the way Ichigo and you are great partners. Lastly, have you met Sode no Shirayuki? Hope you respond..  
Yukihime

_Yukihime-san,_

_I am happy that you thought of sending me a letter, Ichigo gave to me this morning. It is going quite well here- the lack of rain makes it a lot more comfortable to meditate. Kuchiki-san, being the one who stopped the dreadful rain in here- (trust me, you don't know how horrible it was) I hold her in high regard. Sode No Shirayuki, no I have not though I do know she is Kuchiki-san's zanpaktou._

_Zangetsu_

**Letter 33**

Dear sweet Kurotsuchi Mayu-chan(please forgive me for calling you like that because it sounds so Kawaii and you are so sweet)  
Can you tell me what were you doing to Nemu when you resurrect her in front of Renji and Uryu in Las Noches? ( because those two were blushing like mad)  
Your sweet Yumi sawamura  
P.S:Please don't kill me cuz my mouth slipped and I told my friends about your paints.

_Sawamura_

_May I remind you that it is completely disrespectful to call me Mayu-chan as a captain you should be calling me Kurotsuchi- taichou no matter how cute the former sounds.  
Of course, I cannot- a scientist has to have his secrets and don't take their reactions into account- they are just brainless imbeciles._

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri_

_12__th__ Division Captain_

_HoD of Research_

_PS- You what! Wait you little brat...you WILL be my next test subject._

**Letter 34**

Hola Ken-chan!  
Have you ever thought about fighting Mayuri?( you guys just keep giving each other crap)  
S.T.O.R ( Sour tugs of Rukongai)

_Stor,_

_Another one of these letters- sheesh- can't you people just fight me- of course I have I would beat him up but then probably I'd kill him and according to everyone he makes some useful stuff which is pansy but he did fix my eye patch once cause it wasn't working. Here's a question or you, does he get out of his lab other than for meetings?_

_Zaraki Kenpachi_

**Letter 35**

Hey Kon!  
Do you know that there's a Quincy cross behind your head ?  
Melon-chest-sexy-girl  
P.S: Bid Ichigo to wash his stinks.

_Melon-chest-sexy-girl_

_Where, where is it *keeps turning around*- I will kill that Quincy idiot._

_Kon- the-awesome-king_

_PS- Why would I do that it would just give Ichigo more screen time and he already gets so much while I get so little._

**Letter 36**

Renji, Why do you NOT like coffee? It's pure awesome :) Try a frap from Starbucks and THEN tell me coffee sucks

-PinappleStalker

-_Pineapple Stalker,_

_Well, it is either too sweet or too bitter and certainly does not match up to tea or sake and I have tried something from Starbucks- Ichigo and his friends went their once and it was still terriblr._

_Abarai Renji_

**Letter 37**

Dear Ichigo why is it that you won't accept the fact that you and Rukia are meant to be, I mean come on she sleeps in your closet and you fight like a old married couple. .

Love Bloodsteel45

_Bloodsteel45,_

_We are not, understand we are just friends- she sleeps in my closet because she is too lazy to find another place to sleep and she is small enough to sleep in the closet and for the 100000__th__ time, NO, we do not fight like a married couple, we fight like friends, I argue with Renji, Byakuy and lots of others, just because Rukia is female doesn't mean we are like a married couple_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Substitute Shinigami_

_**AN: Keep sending guys! If I missed out any letter- I think I did, I apologize in advance, PM me and it will be added in the next chapter**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Bleach**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I do not own Bleach**

**Letter 38**

Dear Karin-chan,

What is your opinion of Toshiro-sama?

Indiana Banana

_Indiana Banana_

_Toshiro-sama, are you another one of his fangirls? If so get it in your head that I do not have any romantic feelings for him. If you are a normal person- I think he's cool and really strong for his size :P Also he is very good at football and playing against or with him is usually the highlight of my day._  
_Kurosaki Karin_  
_Kurosaki Residence_  
_Above Kurosaki clinic_

**Letter 39**

Dear Kenny, do you want to fight Aizen? Why Ichi?

-FunnyDaze

_Nah! That guy is too week and according to Yachiru, his hair gel stinks. Ichigo is strong, he defeated me once that am why I want to fight him._  
_Zaraki Kenpachi_  
_Seireitei_

**Letter 40**

Dear Rangiku,  
If you could pair up your captain and the rest of the Soul Society, who would you :)

-GinRan Fan

_GinRan Fan,_  
_Nobody really, however outside Soul Society, the captain has up the hots for a Kurosaki girl. Leave it to you to find out which one. :D_  
_Matsumoto Rangiku_  
_10th Squad Lieutenant_  
_Seireitei_

**Letter 41**

Dear Captain Ukitake,  
I've noticed in most Bleach fanfictions you are in, are mostly about you being sickly.  
Does that bother you?  
-PC143

_Dear PC143_  
_Not really, it is mainly the truth after all but I do tend to avoid such fics. By the way so you like candy_  
_Ukitake Jushiro_  
_13th Division Captain_  
_Seireite_i

**Letter 42**

Dear Uryu,  
Do you hold any feelings for Orihime? Do you hold any feelings for Rukia?  
-PC143

_PC143_  
_Considering you do not know me that was a very blunt question to ask. Anyhow the answer is no to both of them. I have Ben bored lately, do you have any toys that need fixing._  
_Ishida Uryu_  
_Quincy_

**Letter 43**

Dear Ichigo,  
Love your Bankai!  
*cough*  
Does it annoy you when people ask whether you like Rukia?  
-PC143

_PC143_  
_Gee thanks, it is nice to hear that. I am sure even Zangetsu will be happy to hear that. And yes, finally somebody understands. Rukia and I are just friends,_  
_Kurosaki Ichigo_  
_Substitute Shinigami_

**Letter 44**

Ulquiorra,  
In response to my first letter, you stated that you would not show anyone the second state of your resurrección until Aizen ruled the world. However, you used the second state of your resurrección to kill Kurosaki Ichigo. Because you didn't have to use it before, I naturally assumed that you wouldn't have to use it to defeat Ichigo. So, I must ask, why did you have to use the second state of your resurrección to defeat Ichigo? ( I am avoiding the fact that his inner hollow came out and scattered your ashes to the wind shortly after.)  
Signed,  
Shirayuki

P. S: please do not address me as trash. I am one of Aizen's advisers and I wish to be treated respectfully by his subordinates.

_Dear Shirayuki,_  
_Mr. Cifer can currently not talk to you as his ashes are scattered away somewhere. There is very little doubt that he shall recover so the result will be the same if you try later. Sorry for his bad manners and the inconvenience caused_  
_IceCrystal_  
_Author_

**Letter 45**

Dear Toshiro,

If you were to meet Edward Elric from FMA, who would be tinier? *in the backround* WHO YOU CALLIN A TINY PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU CANT SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?! (Edward rant)

Sincerely,  
Whatsoever _

_Whatsoever_  
_I have already had the pleasure of freezing Elric's house. I doubt you want the same fate._  
_Hitsugaya Toshiro_  
_10th Squad Captain_  
_Seireitei_

P.S- hey this is Rangiku, Taichou is actually shorter, the blond pointed it out. that is why Taichou froze his house down.

**Letter 46**

Yo Zabimaru!( the red hair kid)  
Do you have a crush on Karin?  
4 A Lonerz

_4 A Lonerz,_  
_I didn't crush her, I saved her life from a Hollow. Get your facts right_  
_Snakey_

**Letter 47**

Dear Orihime  
Well,I'm your and Ulquiorra's fan and you two look so adorable together he he.  
Well my question is...why did you reach out for Ulquiorra? do you love him? if so,why? and why were you not afraid of him?  
Ulquihimefan

_Ulquihimefan_  
_Um..thanks, if you removed the frown he would have looked a lot more charming. I don't think I loved him but I wasn't afraid, he wasn't as ruthless as everybody expected him to be. In his own twisted way he was kind to me. I appreciated that. I hope before had died he finally understood what a heart was._  
_Inoue Orihime_

**Letter 48**

Dear Ulquiorra  
Why did you reach out for orihime?was it love?If so,why?  
Ulquihimefan  
P.S: why did you have tear mark on your face?do you cry a lot?

_Trash,_  
_What is love? I reached out because I thought she could save me and and finally realized what a heart was. No, I do not cry, thanks show of emotion, Aizen-sama made me that way._  
_Cifer Ulquiorra_  
_4th Espada_

**Letter 49**

Toushirou,

Your former captain's daughter, Kurosaki Karin, she's lovely, would you agree? Just wondering

— H-K

ps. I love your eyes.

_H-K_  
_Lovely? I think more appropriate words would be strong, stubborn and strong-willed. Thank you, most people uses to be wary of me because of my appearance._  
_Hitsugaya Toushiro_  
_10th Squad_  
_Seireitei_

**Letter 50**

Isshin-san,

Yo! Wazzup!  
Anyway, should by any chance you've discovered that Toushirou, your former third seat, has some—for lack of a better word—hots for your darling Karin, how would you react?

— H-K

_H-K_  
_They are going out- I always knew it would happen one day. I mean who could help having the hots for my daughter. An Masaki. Happy news_  
_Kurosaki Isshin_  
_Kurosaki Clinic_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Bleach**

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bleach**

**Letter 51**

Hi Ulquiorra,  
And please don't call me 'trash'. I have my name. Do you ever change your facial expression? Just wondering.. I remind you, don't call me TRASH, otherwise if you do, you're a TRASH yourself and your Aizen-sama. *smirks*  
Love,  
Snow

_You,  
The change of my facial expression is none of your business.  
Ulquiorra_

**Letter 52**

Hi Rukia:D,  
Uhm, I know you're strong and brave.. But can you please share to me when are the times that you cried? You can trust me as you do with Ichigo:).. How I looooovee you both;33  
Arigato,  
Snow

_Snow-chan,  
Thank you for your love and I do trust you but..- I am not sure I can share that with any one not even Ichigo or nii-sama or Taichou. Please do not feel bad.  
Kuchiki Rukia  
13th Division Lieutenant_

**Letter 53**

Dear Kyouraku, how long have you known Unohana and Ukitake? .  
Lotuswhiteglow

_Dear Lotuswhiteglow-san  
Pretty long...okay Nanao-chan I will be more 'specific'. Well, I met Jushiro in my Academy and that was almost 170 years ago and am met Unohana-taichou when I joined the Gotei 13 almost 150 years ago.  
Kyoraku Shunsui  
Captain-Commander  
Seireitei_

**Letter 54**

Dear Ulquiorra,  
Why do you say the word trash so much? I smile every time you do. I request that you please reply by using it as much possible.  
I Am Trash

_Yes you are Trash,  
I use trash so much because everyone around me is trashy trash. Trash, I don't smile- it is a trashy display of emotion which is trash.  
Ulquiorra Cifer  
4th Espada_

**Letter 55**

Nnoitra,  
Do you have the same dentist as Shinji Hirako?  
Keep smiling,  
Hylla

_Yo,  
I am a powerful Espada, we don't go to the dentist. Our teeth are as strong as our powers. *All the Espada clap and leave the room* *Nnoitra looks around* actually I do, but Iw net to him first- the guy is effective and...cheap, Aizen doesn't give us enough cash for dental check-ups  
Nnoitra Gilga  
5th Espada  
Las Noches_

**Letter 56**

Salutations Kurotsuchi-taichou,  
How can I join your division? And another question, have you experimented on any Espada yet?  
Yours puzzledly,  
Moshi-chan (pen name for Aizen's younger sister)  
PS: To be honest, your paints look slightly clown-like.  
PPS: You should do some experiments on that idiot Sousuke. It'll make him happy, I promise!  
PPPS: Anyone you've been targeting recently?

_I accept the people who have some of the best scores in the more scientific exams in the Academy, kido is also slightly taken into account. If you made any invention during your time at academy or before that even better. No, I have not got my hands on any Espada to experiment on. If you can bring me one, even of you don't have any of the above qualifications I'll take you in.  
Actually they give me a more genius-like look according to some Human World books that ...Urahara gave me. Give him to me and I'll make him happy. No, Captain-Commander isn't letting me experiment on any live beings anymore.  
Kurotsuichi Mayuri  
12th Division Captain  
Seireitei_

**Letter 57**

Dear Captain Ukitake,  
I do like Candy and Happy Belated Birthday!  
-PC143

_PC143  
Thank you for the birthday wishes- go you do, I have some extra, I will happy to send you some,  
Ukitake Jushiro  
13th Division Captain  
Seireitei_

**Letter 58**

Dear Ichigo,  
Has anyone ever told you have your own band and were once the Black and Green Power Ranger?  
(Reference to English Dub VA)  
-PC143

_PC143  
No...wait did Kon take over my body when I was gone...KON! Yuzu, I think I found that toy you were missing._

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

**Letter 59**

Dear Grimmjow,  
I love your hair!  
*cough*  
What's your thoughts on Orihime?  
-PC143

_PC143  
Thank you- it takes almost an hour to style in the morning. Nothing really, she was just a prisoner but she did heal my arm so I kinda owe her one.  
Grimmjow Jagerjacquez  
6th Espada  
Las Noches_

**Letter 60**

To Aizen-sama,  
Why didja decide to hair gel your hair? And whats with the butterfly?  
Yours Truly, SC

_Hey!  
This is Yachiru again. He says it looks cooler that way and the butterfly was his eruption of power or something. He is giving me candy to write this correctly. Can you give me some candy?  
Kusajishi Yachiru  
12th Division Lieutenant  
Seireitei_

**Letter 61**

To Izuru,  
Were you in love with Ichimaru-taichou? Or are you still crushing Momo, its okay, I wont tell :)  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC-san  
No but I respected him deeply, I was saddened when he betrayed us and by his death but I was happy when Rangiku told us he didn't really betray us, she never said why he went to Aizen's side though. I do kind of have a crush on her but she will never like me back, when she was almost killed by Aizen I was on that side,  
Izuru Kira  
3rd Divison Lieutenant  
Seireitei_

**Letter 62**

To Yuzu,  
Do you support Ichigo and Rukia or Ichigo and Orihime?  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC,  
I like both of them. I don't mind who onii-chan dates, I just want hm. To be happy. I know it is selfish but for me what I want the most now is for onii-chan to come home.  
Kurosaki Yuzu_

**Letter 63**

To Isshin,  
Who do you support, Ichigo and Rukia or Ichigo and Orihime?  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC,  
They both are wonderful people but I don't play favourites- I just want Ichigo to really love someone, get married to that person and have grand kids- - the most important last being- I want grand kids quickly.  
Kurosaki Isshin  
Kurosaki Clinic_

**Letter 64**

To Yamamoto,  
Are you really dead?  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC-san,  
I found this letter at my desk, which used to be Yama-jii's. Yes, he has passed away but he passed away fighting and protecting us.  
Kyoraku Shunsui  
Captain-Commander  
Seireitei_

**Letter 65**

To Yoruichi,  
What do you think of Kisuke and Soi-fon?  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC  
Soi-fon is always trying to prove him unworthy and it is very amusing, I thinks he might have a crush in him. With Kisuke, you can never tell anything for sure.  
Shihouen Yoruichi_

**Letter 66**

To Renji,  
Ever thought of teaching Rukia to draw better  
Yours Truly, SC

_SC  
You try offering her, her kicks really hurt.  
Abarai Renji  
6th Division Lieutenant  
Seireitei_

**Letter 67**

Hi Ruri'iro Kujaku!

How do you feel about Yumichika hiding your true powers?  
And why do you like azure and not wisteria?  
Sincerely,  
RX

_RX,  
I feel not beautiful, I feel unappreciated- he hides me like I am a disappointment to him. My name translates to Azure Peacock. Azure is the true colour of beauty. Wisteria is by no means an ugly colour but it simply cannot compare to azure.  
Ruri'iro Kujaku_

**Letter 68**

Hello Szayel Aporro Granz  
What's up with the pink hair? Where's your hollow hole?

Please refrain killing me.  
RX

_RX  
Aizen-sama created me with pink hair and plus it goes well with my eyes and image. Where my hollow hole so none of your business, yon should be more worried about how much I can find out about you and trace you down using this letter  
Szayelapporo Granz  
8th Espada_

**Letter 69**

Isshin-san,

Nah, I don't think Karin and Shiro are already going out, but would it be fine with you if they do?

H-K

_H-K  
Of course, they would be perfect for each other. My amazing headstrong daughter with my collected genius ex-third seat. I am definitely fine with it. Actually it should happen, maybe I should call up Matsumoto  
Kurosaki Ishhin  
Kurosaki Clinic_

**Letter 70**

Shiro,

Haha, 'knew you'd really say that! But, she's pretty, though, Karin I mean. Now, admit it. And those traits of hers that you've mentioned, they are actually the ones that you like about her. Right?

H-K

_H-K,  
Well she isn't pretty in the usual sweet way but she has a certain beauty.  
Those are the qualities I admire and respect her for.  
Hitsugaya Toshiro  
10th Division Captain  
Seireitei_

**AN: For those of you who are wondering where Szayel's hollow hole us check Wikia**

**IceCrysta**l


End file.
